Help Me
by TCoatJackal
Summary: One chilly night with a cup of hot chocolate, a computer, work and high hopes of someone can be very disheartening. Cagalli will learn what these words mean as she experiences it herself. Cagalli X Athrun... Character Death...


_**Help Me**_

_**An Athrun-Cagalli One-Shot**_

_AN: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its counterparts. I also don't own Cagalli, Athrun or Kira... This is just from some things I encountered during my examinations... Hahas... Please read and review..._

_This also has nothing to do with my other fanfictions... (Trials And Lies, Trials And Lies 2: Checkmate)_

_Warning: This story deals with a character death and the supernatural... Readers' discretion is advised..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli Yula Attha sighed deeply as she waited for that certain user name to appear. For at that time, Athrun had promised that he would be online to chat with her about her problems and keep her company. She checked the index again for his status. It's still eight in the night and his still offline. Back to her usual administration work, she tugged her sweater as the cold wind blew through her large classy window and into her room.

It was really a chilly night, with the stars and the moon above in the dark blue midnight sky. It reminded her of the man she once knew as her lover, though after the she became the ruler of the ORB Union, their relationship went tumbling to the pinnacle of failure. Cagalli brushed her fingers through her golden hair as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate to keep herself warm. Every night, this is what the princess does in price of her great power over the country. Work, work and more work.

But recently, which was weeks ago, Athrun Zala had kept her company by communicating with her through the messenger. She knew she loved it, but forced it at the back of her mind for certain obvious reasons. With a few taps and punches on the keyboard keys, she closed off the window to rest for the day. As she was beggining to shut down the computer, a serene notice appeared, stating a user online. Strangely enough, she felt extremely overjoyed, for the emerald-eyed soldier hadn't been in touch with her for a few weeks.

**Athrun**: _Hey Cagalli..._

She jumped slightly in joy as she saw the greeting from him. At the same time, she was feeling very unusual. A silent feeling of something weird struck into her heart, but it was bare to be taken care of.

**Cagalli**: _Hi... Where were you? You were gone for weeks..._

**Athrun**: _Haha... Sorry about that..._

**Cagalli**: _You alright?_

**Athrun**: _Are you mad at me?_

**Cagalli**: _For what?_

**Athrun**: _For not keeping my promise..._

**Cagalli**: _Nah... A little disappointed that's all..._

**Athrun**: _I see..._

**Cagalli**: _Are you sure you're alright??_

**Athrun**: _Cagalli... There's something I need to tell you..._

**Cagalli**: _What?_

**Athrun**: _I can't be here with you anymore..._

**Cagalli**: _What are you talking about?_

**Athrun**: _I'm afraid this is my last time we're gonna talk to each other..._

**Cagalli**: _Huh!?_

**Athrun**: _Cagalli... I was in an accident..._

**Cagalli**: _Oh dear... Are you alright? What happened?_

**Athrun**: _I was thrown from my car... Please, Cagalli!! Please help me!!_

**Cagalli**: _!!_

**Athrun**: _I'm alone here... I'm still waiting for help... For a long time..._

**Cagalli**: _What the hell are you talking about!?_

**Athrun:** _I'm here all alone in the woods... I bled heavily and couldn't find my way out..._

**Cagalli:** _This is not a good joke, Athrun!!_

**Athrun:** _I'm not! Please, Cagalli!! Please... Help me find my body in Section 38... I can't take it anymore..._

That was the last message she received before he went offline. She waited for a few minutes for a return but the computer was idle. Nothing happened. For no reason, tears began falling out from her eyes. The weird feeling in her heart seemed more obvious than before and she didn't know why. She completely shut the computer off and walked hastily in the direction of her bed.

Just before reaching it, her telephone rang, the sound reverberating through the large and hollow room. She jumped in sudden shock as she stared at it. After gaining composure a few minutes later, she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Cagalli, this is Kira. Do you know where Athrun is?" Kira asked, sounding extremely alert.

"No. Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah but... a recent report stated that he went missing a few weeks ago. I just came back from an inspection. I even tried calling him but I have a hunch that his phone went dead."

"Oh my god..."

"Cagalli you alright?"

Cagalli slammed the phone back into its original place as she let herself cry out. It could be a million possibilities if following logic when finding Athrun but her feelings pointed his location into one direction. She quickly wiped away her tears and dressed into her usual ORB Uniform. She stepped out of the darkness of her room as she decides the next step to finding Athrun Zala.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_An: Thats all folks... This is the most and first tragic one-shot I've ever written in my entire life... Please review..._


End file.
